Deep Heaven
by mocha-chiller09
Summary: What will happen when Byakuya finds his wife again in the real world? She's now a married woman and he still wants her. Will it work? Ok I suck at summaries but give it a try. I think it's o.k


**Deep Heaven**

She was the wealthy wife to a Tokyo businessman, but she was unhappy. Gifts he brought her, wealth he showered upon her, exotic travels he entertained her with but love? He had never given that to her and only because he too was ignorant of its meaning.

She had only become his bride because her father had insisted it and how could she refuse her father's request? The family business's future success would only be promised if she accepted that wealthy man's hand.

She would never betray her father's request.

Her name was Hisana and today was no different for her. Her husband she knew had already taken solace in the arms of his mistress for the weekend (his excuse being a business trip) But she knew, she knew where his lies took him, she had known for a while now. Hurt? Was it a part of any of the emotions that claimed her soul? Not particularly. She had never loved him anyway.

And then she met that stranger, that stolid stranger who she had carelessly bumped into in the stylish restaurant of that five star hotel where her husband had taken her for their anniversary. She had only meant to go to the washroom to touch up on her makeup and she had not expected that her mindless preoccupation would have caused her to walk into that stranger.

And he had stared. He stared at her for perhaps much longer than he had intended but he had stared. His blue gray eyes were so intense in their scrutiny that she had found herself warmly blushing as his eyes traced every inch of her exposed skin.

"Excuse me…" she had softly mumbled as she tried to brush past him but he had wrapped his long digits around her slender wrist. She was beginning to feel fear as this stranger seemed reluctant to part ways but he eventually slackened his grip upon her as they both crossed gazes and he helplessly watched as she finally made her way towards the washroom.

And he watched her for the rest of that evening. Secretly watched her even though he had come to that restaurant to meet his sister, Rukia and her husband to be, Ichigo. But he watched her and he watched her emotionless eyes as she listened to that man and he watched her expressionless features as she laughed with that man. She was unhappy; he knew. She was unhappy and he would stand for no such thing. He would have never allowed Hisana unhappiness in any life. Kuchiki Byakuya would not watch her suffer again.

She and this _disgusting _man were staying in the hotel for that week and by God he would make his move then. He would carry her back with him, he would carry her back where she belonged.

And he befriended her the next day. He watched as she quietly sat upon the open balcony of the extravagant hotel and he softly approached her.

"Forgive me" he had quietly said. "Forgive me for my rash behaviour last night but you greatly resemble someone I once knew." She had not changed. Her purple eyes were the same and her hair was the same and that sad smile was the same. She was his Hisana and she had not changed one bit.

She was touched by the sadness in his voice and she chastely smiled at him as she trained her eyes towards his face. "It is alright." She had said, "Such things are understandable at times." And he seated himself upon the chair before her and as much as he wanted to embrace her in his arms and shower her with butterfly soft kisses he could not. Not yet…

And they talked every morning and they talked every night. She found herself undeniably falling for his charms; his gentleness, his interest in her, his ability to ease the loneliness of her heart, his ability to actually fill the emptiness with something that she had never before felt. Was this handsome stranger stirring the chords of love within her heart? Her husband she had never before cared for but this man... this man was invading her soul like no other man should have. Sin indeed it was to allow herself to fall in love with another man but was it sin when she felt nothing for her husband?

And upon their last night in the hotel they succumbed to the unthinkable. Byakuya could restrain himself no more and he knew that neither could she. She was still his wife, he had never stopped considering her his wife and he wanted her. God how he wanted her. He wanted to make love to her and he wanted to hold her in his arms right until morning came. He wanted to know that she was well and he wanted to feel the way she felt in his arms after a night of passion. _He wanted her so much._

And she wanted him. As much as she was afraid to admit it she wanted him too. She wanted to feel those lips on her skin and she wanted to feel the sensation of being claimed by a man she was in love with. She wanted to kiss him and she wanted him to hold her. _She wanted him so much._

And that night was long for them both. He sweetly shed her clothes in the privacy of his room as her bare skin shun in the moon light just the way he remembered. And he traced his fingers and lips over skin he had not touched in over fifty years. And she held onto him as he explored and she allowed him to explore; without guilt or fear. She was in love. And so they clung to each other that night, their skin slick with sheen as they shuddered from intense passion. And when he entered her for the first time it was like she had gone to heaven a thousand times over. And she clung to him as they moved against each other. She clung to him as he moved deeper into her and she closed her eyes when they climaxed. Her moans of passion were hoarse as they rode the storm and his name was etched right onto her lips as she gripped his hair from unbearable, ecstatic passion. She could hear her own name upon his lips as he too peaked and she held onto him, the sweat rolling down their passion ridden appendages.

And all through the night they made love. He kissed her with a frenzy ha had not felt in those absent years of his life and he lay her down on the sheets and made love to her all night as he called her name again and again and again. And when he breathlessly collapsed upon her tiny frame that morning as he gripped her slender waist in his arms she drunkenly whispered, "That was beautiful Byakuya-sama…"

And he smiled as he bit her bottom lip and he smiled as he kissed her neck. "Come with me." He had whispered as his lips reached her collar bone. "Leave this place and come with me."

"I will." She breathlessly whispered without hesitation as his hands searched her body's secrets. "I will go with you wherever you go."

And he kissed her as they made love one more time and they showered as they made love just one more time. Her closeness was all that he needed. Her presence was all that he needed.

And when he finally left his gigai and when she saw him in his full noble attire she gasped. A hakama, a kosode, a white haori and a scarf. He was truly magnificent in ancient attire. He was beautiful. "Trust me…" he had then whispered as he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Trust me Hisana…"

And she went with him without doubt and without fear she went with him. The death reaper had called her and she had gone with him because she was finally able to experience love. _She had become like they were…_

And when he brought her to the manor he showed her the pictures and he showed her what they had once shared upon a lifetime ago. And she blushingly smiled as he explained.

"We were married before?" she had whispered as she gripped his hands in pleasured surprise. "I was in love with you before?" She had whispered and she knew why she had felt so right with him. "You have loved me all this time?" she finally asked again in wide eyed delight and softly spoken wonder. And he returned his answer with all the love he could have used in spoken words, "I have always loved you and I will always love you Hisana."

And she kissed him as he dressed her in the most beautiful of kimonos and she kissed him as he draped that pink haori over her shoulders and she kissed him when she realized that she couldn't have wanted anything more.

"You have loved me all this time so why have I forgotten something so beautiful?" she asked as they made love that night.

"Because that is how it works." He said as he kissed her neck. "You are not supposed to remember." And she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her.

"I would have never wanted to forget someone as good as you. You are such a kind and beautiful man." She breathlessly whispered as he took her that night.

And she was introduced to Rukia and she smilingly hugged that child that she had lost that lifetime ago. "Byakuya-sama told me." She whispered as she embraced her sister, "He told me everything." And they both cried as they hugged and they both cried for a long time. "And I am sorry" Hisana said as she hugged her sister a little more tightly, "I am sorry that I did such a thing and I am sorry that I had never found you even if I did search."

And Rukia cried when she heard those words. "Rukongai is a tough place." She whispered, "But ni-sama found me and he fulfilled his promise to you. Do not be sorry Hisana-sama"

It was an unbearably heart warming moment because reunions with lost ones were such emotional things. And they cried some more when they realized that they would all be together now and that by God's mercy they would not be parted.

Byakuya smiled and Rukia smiled and Hisana smiled and all of Soul Society smiled. That Kuchiki Clan leader had finally had his beloved returned to him and he would forever hold her close to his heart and he would always love her as she deserved to be loved. And he was happy because she was happy and he was blissfully in love because she was blissfully in love with him.

And what of that disgusting Tokyo business man? It was reported in the news that that eminent business man from Tokyo had found his wife and her dead lover's body in a hotel room the next morning. Some said that his wife had eloped with a stranger because there had been no dead bodies actually found in the room at all. Some said that her lover had killed her and killed himself after because he could not have bared to leave her. Some even said that the hotel had used the dead body thing to lure more guests. But whatever happened in that hotel room that night was only truly known by Kuchiki Byakuya and Kuchiki Hisana who were both blissfully living in Soul Society so it was impossible for anyone to actually know the truth.

* * *

THIS IS MY FIRST BYAKUYA AND HISANA STORY CUZ I JUST LOVE THEM SOOOO MUCH. I WOULD LOVE IT SOOOO MUCH IF BYAKUYA REALLY DID MEET HISANA AGAIN. THAT WOULD BE EPIC!

THIS STORY WAS ALSO INSPIRED BY THE SONG 'DON'T FEAR THE REAPER' BY BLUE OYSTER CULT. THE LAST VERSE OF THE SONG WAS JUST ESPECIALLY MEANINGFUL AND I LOVED THE IDEA.

Love of two is one  
Here but now they're gone  
Came the last night of sadness  
And it was clear she couldn't go on  
Then the door was open and the wind appeared  
The candles blew then disappeared  
The curtains flew then he appeared...saying don't be afraid  
Come on baby...and she had no fear  
And she ran to him...then they started to fly  
They looked backward and said goodby...she had become like they are  
She had taken his hand...she had become like they are  
Come on baby...don't fear the reaper


End file.
